villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Uryū Ishida
Uryū Ishida '''(石田 雨竜, ''Ishida Uryū)'' ' was one of the main protagonists in the anime and manga series ''Bleach, ''and is now currently serving as one of Yhwach's henchmen in order to kill the Soul King and destroy Soul Society. In the beginning of the series, Uryu and Ichigo met on unfriendly terms, though after a competition to see whom can slay the highest number of Hollows, Uryu became an ally to Ichigo and his friends. He is voiced by '''Noriaki Sugiyama' and Derek Stephen Prince on English Version. "Betrayal" and Join Wandenreich In The Thousand-Year Blood War arc, Uryu join the Wandenreich when Haschwalth bring him to the Yhwach. He was later named Yhwach's successor to the Wandenreich army to take down the Soul King and destroy Soul Society. Several days later, When Uryu decide to go to Yhwach room on the night, he later suspect by Haschwalth, questioned him why, but Uryu simply tell to him why he become very different on the night.After Haschwalth tells him that all Quincy are connected to Yhwach and explains Yhwach's unique power and the way he can carve an initial directly into a person's soul, Uryu questions how this is possible, leading Haschwalth to say that Yhwach has already carved an initial into Uryu's soul through having him drink the cup filled with his blood. A shocked Uryū is pinned to the wall by Haschwalth who states that there is no way out of this for Uryū, and that even though he only joined the Wandenreich to avenge his mother he hasn't had any way out since the beginning. Uryū then listens to Haschwalth as he explains Yhwach's need for battle and death and that all Sternritter live and die for their emperor. When Ichigo approaches the tower, Uryū steps forward and fires a Heilig Pfeil at him, prompting Ichigo to deflect it before realizing who fired it. As Ichigo expresses shock at his appearance, Uryū tells him to go home and states Ichigo cannot defeat Yhwach. When Ichigo demands to know why he is here, Uryū unleashes Licht Regen upon him, but the barrage is blocked by Santen Kesshun as Orihime and Sado emerge from a Garganta. Yhwach informs Uryū that this goodbye will be permanent, prompting Uryū to state he knows this as he, Yhwach, and Haschwalth ascend into the air before vanishing in a flash of light. Uryu later declared Yhwach to be "his majesty" and proceeded to destroy Kamikake, the one thing keeping the Soul King together, keeping Soul Society and all other worlds in temporary balance. He fired multiple Quincy arrows at Yoruichi and Ichigo, severely injuring Yoruichi in the process, and Ichigo along with his team fall from the Palace. When Lille Barro decide to finish them, Uryu stop him to shoot them and make him believe they will die cause fall from the high place, which Gerard Valkyrie applause him because he do a great job even he is a newbie on the Wandenreich. Uryuu seen on some place on wahrlet , thinking about what his father do with his mother dead body. Haschwalth found him, and asking about his betrayal to Wandenreich using his Almighty power . Uryu still denying , and Haschwalth attack him in order to find his truth. When Uryu tell to him to stop as Haschwalth slash him with his sword and throw him from the palace, he unintentionally meet Ichigo again. Revealing the truth When Chad and Orihime arrive, they are see Ichigo meet Uryu again. However, Haschwalth still wanted to find the "proof" of Uryu indeed still have loyalty with Wandenreich. Uryu shoot heilig pfeil to Ichigo , but he success to dodge it with Zanpakuto. Ichigo ask him why he must do this, but Uryu refuse to answer and use Seele Schneider to make Ichigo , Chad and Orihime fall to wahrwlet., but Orihime success use her Santen Kesshun to save all of them. Uryu stop attacking them, and Ichigo ask to Uryu about his reason. Ichigo ask why he must join Wandenreich or if he still not understand about where is come from . But Uryu ask back to Ichigo if he ask all his Question but he still wanted to fight with him, and he give him a sun key .He order to Ichigo to use the key to leave him and back to human world, and he will stay on wahrwelt ,so he can takedown the palace alone. He explain that only him who can destroy the wahrwalt using Leidenhalt and claim that only him who can do this alone.However, after he finish explain his reason and wanted to spell his friend to back to human world, Haschwalth come from the dark and finding about his truth. Trivia * Uryu share similarity with Sasuke Uchiha in Naruto: ** Both of them voiced by Noriaki Sugiyama. ** Both of them rival of the main character (Naruto Uzumaki and Ichigo Kurosaki). ** Both they are genius and from noble family. ** Both they have very cold persona, quiet and solitary *** Uryu only shown his coldness on his first debut. Even Uryu generally solitary and quiet, he still better than Sasuke, because sometime he shown his comic-relief expression/comical-side especially when he get Annoyed, or shown his soft-side toward Orihime Inoue. *** Unlike Sasuke, Uryu still shown address someone with Honorifics, even its with Yhwach. * Uryu also share similar characteristic with William T. Spears or Claude Faustus from Black Butler ''and '''Midorima Shintaro' from Kuroko No Basket. See Also *Uryū Ishida on BLEACH wiki *Uryū Ishida on hero wiki Category:Bleach villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Traitor Category:Rivals Category:Son of Hero Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Affably Evil Category:Strategic Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Henchmen Category:Archers Category:Evil Light Category:Evil Genius Category:Anti Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Ergokinetic Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Grey Zone Category:Rich Villains Category:Protective Villains Category:Scapegoat